gohan y videl primer beso
by timefles
Summary: hoola amigos espero que esten bien bueno en este fic gohan y videl se dan su primer beso espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

gohan y videl primer beso

hoola amigos como han estado,espero que empezamos con esta historia que por el titulo ya se an de dar una idea bueno en pocas palabras en este fic gohan enfrentara aun rival mas fuerte que todos "pedirle una cita a videl" aunque sera probable que videl le pida una cita a gohan por los que recuerdan el capitulo donde gohan se va con kibito videl dice "gohan espero que vuelvas por que quiero tener un cita contigo" claro que gohan no la escucha por que lo digo cuando el se fue bueno la comenzemos con esta historia bueno la historia comienza unos cuantos dias despues que goku derrota a kid buu cuando todos se rreunen gohan y videl estaban en el campo entrenando y a decir a ambos se les notaba que disfrutaban de su compa ia

videl:(respiracion agitada)tiempo...gohan ya no puedo mas siento que voy a caer

videl se tira al piso pero siente que algo la sostiene,era gohan que la sostuvo para que no cayera

videl:(wooo gohan se ve que es muy fuerte)

gohan: estas bien videl creo que fue mucho para ti descansa un poco

gohan se recuesta en el piso con videl encima de su pecho era obio que se sonrojara y videl no se quedo atras tambien se sonrojo pero no tanto como gohan,videl disfrutaba del los latidos del joven gerrero era muy comodo estar de esa forma con el;aunque era parecida a vegeta "su orgullo primero"  
pero por dentro muuuy adentro era una chica sensible y dulce,cosa que a gohan le gustaba pero su timides se lo impedia

espacio de autor autor: claro digo pelas contra moustros que amenazan el planeta contra villanos eres super poderoso pero no puedes ni estar cerca de esta chica por que ere una maquina de tartamudeos gohan: HOY ESA MAMADA ESO NO ES CIERTO CUANDO YO E TARTAMUDEADO autor: nunca tu nucas,solo cuando esta con cierta chica que esta en tu pecho justo ahora y si mira detallidamente veras esa cara de satisfacion y de que esta disfrutando de tu compa ia gohan: disfrutando? mentira es que esta cansada entrana mucho aunque ella es una chica muy fuerte y no se deja de nadie,por eso es que me gusss...me encannn...tu...s-sabes alo que me refiero autor: si claro mejor sigamos con la historia

videl: segimos gohan

gohan: claro videl

gohan se para y le extiende su mano a videl ella acepta pero videl no esperaba que gohan la levantara por completo asi que ella se apoyo en el suelo,pero al momento de que gohan galo de la mano de videl la atrago mas de lo debido que muy cerca de videl sus caras casi hacian contacto videl no podia reaccionar,gohan menos quedo como estatua pero videl logra reaccionar volviendo en si muy avergonzada dice que ya es tarde y que se tiene que ir gohan solo asiente y se despide de videl,llegada la noche ya cuando todo estaban dormidos debian estar dormidos gohan y videl no podian reconciliar el sue o,simplemente no podian la razon era obia aquel hermoso momento de esa misma tarde cuando sus caras y sus cuerpos se encontraban juntos apunto de darse un lindo y tierno beso pero que fue lo que paso por que no pudieron darse aquel beso que ambos desean con todas sus fuerzas,sera miedo alo desconocido,miedo a que no sea como se lo imaginan o que pude ser,causa y efecto,ni todo lo que estudio gohan lo ayudaba a encontrar la respuesta a esa grande pero importante pregunta,por que no pude decirle cuanto la ama que la desea que solo por ella daria lo que fuera,que por ella pierde hasta la respiracion,que es todo para el su mundo,su cielo,su universo que sin ella el no es nada que quiere abrazarla,besarla,estar junto a ella,esa era su duda lo mismo era para videl ninguno podian decirse lo que sentian pero todo eso va a camibiar

al dia sigiente en la preparatoria gohan no sabia que decirle a videl como si el que todos supieran su identida no bastara ya era bastante incomodo que todas las chicas y los chicos esen como paparazi haciendo preguntas,tomando fotos a gohan le incomodaba pero con el paso del los dias ya se le hacia normal pero ahora su principal problma era videl

gohan:(uuummm que hare,que le dire a videl)

videl:(este sera un muuy largo dia mas si tengo que esatar cerca de gohan)

profesor: buenos dias estudiantes

todos:(muy desanimados) BUENOS DIAS QUERIDO PROFESOR!

profesor: bueno comenzemos la clase

al final de la clase

profesor: antes de que se vallan les dejare un proyecto en equipo pero yo los voy a elegir

todo:(protestando) HAY PROFE,POR QUE,NOSOTROS NO ELEGIMOS!

profesor: lo siento pero ya los acomode primer equipo

utedes quien creen que fue el primer quipo asi es

profesor: gohan y videl

gohan:(sarcasmo) que hermosa es la vida el profesor hijo...$#%W me pone con la persona que menos quiero estar por el momento eeee URRA! teniendo todo un salon me tuvo que pones con videl

(eso que gohan deijo lo penso no crean que lo digo en voz alta)

videl:(pensando) aaaaa por que yo :"( de todos por que con gohan

al final ambos se resignaron y obtaron por que esto no afecte el projecto que les dejo el profesor hijo de...#"$#WS%S#WS

gohan: videl...este...oye

videl: si que pasa gohan

gohan: este queria hablar acercar de lo que paso ayer

videl:(nerviosa) si ok pero en un lugar mas privado,por que no vamos a mi casa sirve que hacemos el projecto

gohan: en tu casa pero que dira tu padre

videl: no te preocues esta de viaje asi que no hay problema

gohan: de acurdo

asi ambos fueron volando a la casa de videl

videl: ya llegamos aqui es

gohan: vaya tu casa es muy grande

videl: jeje gracias quieres pasar

gohan: aa si y quien esta en tu casa

videl: nadie

gohan: y que paso con boo

videl: se fue con papa

gohan: entonces solo estamos tu y yo

videl: pues tecnicamente si solo tu y yo (eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono coqueto que sonrojo a gohan pero videl no queria eso)

gohan:(nervioso) aa..por que...mojor dijo,dijo mejor lo hacemos DIGO QUE MEJOR HACEMOS EL TRABAJO!

pobre gohan le esta a punto de dar un infarto que ni las esferas del dragon lo revivirian

videl:(sonriendo) si hay que "hacer el trabajo"(voz sexy)

gohan:(por favor metenme,ya terminen esta tortura) si claro videl lo que tu digas

asi empezaron haciendo el proyecto que dejo el profe. pero fue muy incomodo para gohan videl sabia que tenia a gohan a su merced haria lo que ella quisira pero videl no era mala con gohan ella amaba mucho a gohan y nunca se atreveria a lastimar a gohan

bueno hasta aqui le dejo si quieren saber que paso despues averiguen en la segunda parte


	2. Chapter 2

hoola amigos como an estado bueno aqui le traigo la continuacion de gohan y videl primer beso bueno en este esta parte gohan y videl ya se daran su beso bueno sin nada mas que decir corre video

bueno nos quedamos con que videl tenia a gohan a su mercerd pero ella jamas haria nada que lastimara a gohan pero ella lo desea (en el buen sentido) quiere probar eso labios que tanto anela

videl: oye gohan te puedo hacer una pregunta

gohan: claro videl cual es tu duda

videl: ya distes tu primer beso u/u

gohan: aa prometes no reirte

videl: seguro lo prometo

gohan: la verdad nunca e dado mi primer beso

videl: pero tu eres muy lindo como es que nunca as besado a nadie

gohan: es que casi no e conocido a muchas chicas y la verdad nunca tuve tiempo para eso,y tu ya diste tu primer beso

videl: no jamas e besado a nadie todos son unos tontos

gohan; creo que ya somos dos jaja

videl: si tienes razon ya somos dos

en eso empiesa a llover fuertemente

gohan: hay no ya esta lloviendo T-T ahora como voy a regresar a mi casa si salgo me pega una neumonia nivel dios

videl: AAA :D quedate conmigo gohan

gohan:(nervioso) como cres que yo me quede no digas locura por dios que cosas dice jeje

videl: no es broma de verdad quedate conmigo (mmm hare que se quede conmigo)

gohan: no puedo videl no es esta bien...

videl: por que que tiene de malo quedarte conmigo o acaso te molesto

gohan: tu jamas seras una molestia,es mas eres una chica muy tierna,(a su manera),hermosa y muy fuerte yo jamas te consideraria una molestia tu eres lo mejor que me as pasado (lo digo sin saber lo que decia)

videl: tu crees eso de verda que soy todo eso para ti crees que soy hermosa y que soy lo mejor que te a pasado

gohan:(nerviosos nivel chuk norris) aaaa...si..bueno..ya eres muy hermosa...y todo eso pero no me mal entiendas

videl: entonces si te quedaras conmigo verdad que si

gohan: no se videl quisas rapido se pasa la tormenta

videl prende su super,ultra,mega pantalla,no se crean prende su plasma de television y un reportero del clima dice que es una de las tormentas mas fuertes que han caidos en ciudad satan que era mejor no salir a las calles quedare en sus casa por que los vientos eran muy fuertes

videl: ahori si te quedaras o quieres salir con la mega tormenta

gohan: U_U,tu ganas videl me quedare

videl se pone muy contenta tanto que abraza a gohan lo cual lo pone muy sonrojado

gohan: pero solo me quedare si son habitaciones separadas de acuerdo

videl: de acuerdo (gohan no conoce muy bien mi casa lo pondre en una habitacion junto ala mia)

despues de terminar con el projecto de la escuela ambos cenaron y despues de eso ambos se fueron a dormir para suerte de videl era viernes y con las lluvias no habia clases por que era obio que estarian inundadas despues de eso ambos se fueron a sus cuartos pero lo que gohan no sabia erea que videl estaba a su lado literalmente

videl: bueno este es tu cuarto

gohan: mi,mi,mi,mi cuarto

el cuarto era ENORME era bastante grande

gohan: solo pedi una cama donde dormir

videl: la cama esta esta alla

gohan: O_O mi cama

la cama tambien era ENORME bueno mas o menos

videl: espero que tengas buenas noches gohan adios

gohan: adios videl

gohan le da a videl un beso en la mejilla provocando que videl se sonroje como un tomate gohan nota eso y se disculpa le dice cualquier cosa para que no se molestara y conociendo a videl uuuu videl le dice lo mas natural que no se preocupe hasta le devuelve el beso ahora cambio los papeles gohan estaba rojo como tomate videl se despide y se retira a su cuarto dejando a un gohan muy confundido pero tambien muy feliz paso el tiempo el reloj marcaba como las 12:30 la tormenta salia de guatemala o guatepior ya empezaba a caer rayos lo cual despertaron a videl pero antes de despertarla en sus sue os

SUE OS DE VIDEL

gohan: videl desde hace tiempo que te e querido decir lo mucho que te amo ya no puedo soportar mas te...  
TE AMO VIDEL SATAN

videl: yo tambien...t-te amo gohan

gohan: no sabes cuanto tiempo es querido escuchar esas hermosas palabras de una chica ala cual mi corazon late por ella,que con solo verte me haces el chica mas feliz del mundo

videl: gohan...te amo

y justo cuando se iban a dar un hermoso y tierno beso videl despierta

videl: noo gohan no te vallas te amo ahhhhh solo fue un sue o,mmm por dios que feo esta afuera,ahora que lo pienso si no fuera por gohan yo estaria a qui sola...y con eso que los rayos me dan miedo...eee

si asi es a videl se le ocurrio tal vez su mejor idea,utilizar su miedo a su favor,asi que se levanto camino hasta la habitacion de gohan abrio la puerta se acerco ala cama de gohan se sonrjo al verlo tan calmado ni la tormenta lo despertaria trai puesto una camisa de resaque y short que le llegaba exactamente ala rodilla videl lo adimiro muy de detenidamente de verdad que estaba muy lindo videl se acerco a gohan lo movio un poco para que despertara pero nada gohan segia dormido lo movio mas fuerte pero nada paso videl se acerco a gohan como le fuera a dar un beso en eso para su suerte gohan despieta sus rostros se encontraron tan cerca que podian sentir la respiracion el uno del otro

gohan:(sonrajo nivel infinito) videl que pasa por que estan tan cerca de mi

videl:(sonrojada ala quinta potencia) quien dice que tu no estas cerca de mi

gohan: por que tu estas en este cuarto cuando tu cuarto esta al lado

videl:(nerviosa) como lo supistes

gohan: recuerda que puedo sentir tu ki videl,ahora pudes contestar mi pregunta que hace aqui?

videl: es que...queria preguntarte si...aamm...yo...podria...dormir...aquii

gohan: aaa y por que

videl: es que..yo le tengo miedo a los rayos

gohan: no te creo videl peleas contra criminales pero le tienes miedo alos rayos(o deja vu)

videl: bueno es un miedo que tengo de ni a

gohan: hay videl yo pense que eras mas ruda esta bien puedes dormir conmigo

videl: de verdad gohan no hay problema con que yo me quede contigo

gohan: si no hay problema

videl: de acuerdo deja me pongo comoda

gohan: como que comodaaaaaaaa

videl se quito un bata muy grande le tapaba casi todo a videl y cuando se lo quito videl trai puesto una camisa que se le pegaba a la piel y un mini-short videl se veia muy sexy gohan estaba a punto de darle una hemorraga pero logro contenerse videl se acosto al lado de gohan pasaron unos 10 minutos y gohan no podia dormir por ya una ernorme razon un chica hermosa,lista y muy sexy ante los ojos de gohan estaba a su lado,gohan no podia ni cerrar los ojos por que esas imagenes le venian a la cabeza,por su parte videl tambien seguia despierta solo fingia estar dormida pensaba en gohan no sabia si estaba despierto asi que fingio tener frio para ver si gohan estaba despierto

gohan: tienes frio videl espero y no te molestes

gohan abraza muy tiernamente a videl videl estaba muy sonrojada no era lo ella esperaba pero fue mejor tambien se da la media vuelta apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de gohan

videl:(pensando) woo gohan es muy calientito y muy suave a pesar de todo estos musculos no es muy suave

gohan: mi hermosa videl ojala pudiera decirte que te amo

videl:(sorprendida)gohan en verdad es cierto eso

gohan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH VIDEL ESTAS DESPIERTA

videl: si me despertastes cuando dijiste "videl te amo" eso es verdad gohan tu me amas

gohan: eee...aaa...esto es un sue o tu siges dormida nada de lo que pase es real

videl: gohan estoy muy segura que no estoy dormida

gohan: el poder de...la mente

videl: gohan encerio es o no verda lo que acabas de decir

gohan:(hay no ahora que hago,ni modo a decirle la verda) pues veras...la verda es...que...bueno

videl:(desesperada) ya directo al grano

videl no aguanto mas y se lanzo a gohan dandole un profundo beso gohan no supo como reaccionar solo se dejo llevar por el momento asta empezo a disfrutar aquellos dulces labios que tanto queria y deseaba al final la razon desaparecio simplemente le gusto y pues bueno era su primer beso asi que fue algo tierno

gohan: si...la respuesta es si te amo videl

videl: yo tambien te amo gohan

y bueno amigos aqui termina este fic por que ya me quede sin inspiracion no se crean es como el lema de los simpson "si algo va bien dejalo" y bueno aqui dejo este fic espero y les alla gustado cuidense mucho y que le valla bien chao chao


End file.
